irken_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Zep
Zep is a rather unfortunate Irken who is known primarily for being a wanted criminal and rebel towards the Irken Empire, and has supposedly murdered several Irkens and attempted to sabotage several Irken operations. Her main intention is to destroy the empire as revenge towards how they treated her, though she has no problem with sadistic actions outside of that, and even seems to enjoy it at times. History Despite the above, she as supposedly a much better person before the experimentation, in which bacteria and many other inhumane methods were used in order to 'cure' her of the differing tendencies. She was freed from containment by Mydra after the latter discovered her, using her newfound freedom to unleash a revenge-fueled murder rampage against all of the facility's staff. The bacteria itself is apparently sentient and refers to 'himself' as "shloorb." While the arm prevents him from taking full control of her, he still manipulates her and drains her nutrients, though Zep despises him for his obnoxious and lazy personality. Where the empire obtained him is entirely unknown, assuming it was even really admnistered by them. After joining the Black Embers, Zep mellowed out considerably, using the mercenary work as a more productive outlet for her anger. Personality Zep is an incredibly abrasive, obnoxious individual, openly taking every oppurtunity she can to insult and berate those around her. She displays an incredibly rebellious and apathetic attitude, paying little mind to how her actions affect others and the idea of responsiblity. This is most often displayed with the huge amount of contempt she shows towards authority figures, and anyone who believes in said authority figures. Zep does show genuine care and empathy towards others on some occasions, and has a fair amount of defined moral limits, usually advocating against ''outright ''senseless violence and cruelty. Regarding the Irken Empire If there's one thing Zep is really known for to those around her, it's her '''very '''strongly held contempt towards the Irken Empire. She believes any sort of action towards the group is entirely justified, and will refuse to associate with anyone who supports them. This is, of course, rooted in her extremely negative history with it, Zep believing that she needs to personally exact revenge for the things done to her. Relationships Mydra As Mydra was the one to save her from unwilling contaiment, Zep feels she holds something of a life debt towards her, explaining her (relative) willingness to work with and often take orders from her. That said, Zep is only mildly more passive towards Mydra-their differing attitudes leads them to argue frequently, and Zep ''loves ''to mock her association with semi-loyalist Averii. Javz'Dar Out of all the members of the Black Embers, the Vortian warrior is by far Zep's least favorite. While Javz was immediatly hostile towards Zep due to her being an Irken in the first place, his relationship with Mydra and passive attitude immediatly became subjects of ridicule for her. Roleplay Appearences None yet, planned to be introduced in Season Four. Trivia *Originally, Zep was entirely different, being a protagonist with a bizzare alien-invoked type of split-personality. *She was also originally a male. Gallery Zep1A.png Zep1B.png Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Rebels Category:Jib Universe Category:Characters Category:Major Character Category:Irkens